My Sanity
by DrowningBlossom
Summary: "I'm going crazy, Sakura. I need you to make me feel human again." "Why me?" "Because you didn't give up on me." She saw the desperation in his eyes. He is losing his sanity and she was the only person who can keep him from falling deeper into the darkness. "I'll stay but you need to trust me." Would it be that easy for her to change him or will she end up failing?
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in a dark room, head throbbing and hands tied the bed post. She tried to break free but she found that her chakra was low. Odd, she was unconscious for a long time but her chakra was low, like it was drained or more precisely, blocked. That was when she realized that there was a chakra binding bracelet on her tied up wrist. '_Great!'_ she thought sarcastically.

She stopped struggling and decided that it's better if she cleared her mind and tried to remember how she got into this mess. Slowly, the hazy memories came back to her.

-**Flash Back-**

_Loud cheers were heard throughout the whole battle ground. Many tears were spilt at that moment. Some were tears of joy, some were tears to mourn the fallen. She was crying too, but she didn't know if the tears she shed were for their victory in the war or for the young man lying in front of her. His pale skin was stained with his own blood, a large gash on his stomach. She could see that he was dying, the light in his eyes slowly fading. She let her glowing hands hover over his broken body. Her whole body was shaking from holding in her sobs and from fear of losing him again and this time, forever._

_His pale hand reached out for her glowing ones, telling her to stop. "It's no use, Sakura. Stop wasting your chakra on me. I'm a lost cause."_

_She glared at him for giving up so easily and telling her to give up on him. "I don't care! I won't let you leave again. Do you know how much trouble Naruto went through just to drag your ass back home? I'll never let you go!" she screamed at him, desperately trying to make him fight harder to stay alive._

"_Thank you, Sa. Ku. Ra." He smirked at her before he let the darkness claim him._

"_No, please! Open your eyes! Stay with me, Sasuke. You can do it!" she begged. _

_The young medic never stopped pouring her chakra into his body. She ignored the pain in her chest as the reality of him leaving her again with those same damn words sink in. She checked his pulse, they were still there, but they were fading into nothing. The pink haired kunoichi forced her chakra to his heart to make it start beating again. She knew her chakra was dangerously low but she promised herself she won't ever give up on him. The gash on his abdomen was healed skillfully and the only thing left was just a scar. She didn't get the chance to check his pulse again as the fatigue finally won and her vision turned black._

**-End of Flash Back-**

Her green eyes widen in realization. She didn't get to check if he survived or not. "_No, this can't be happening! I have to get out of here! I have to find Sasuke._" she thought as she started kicking an thrashing against her restraints.

"Let me out of here! Somebody help me, please." She screamed.

She heard footsteps rushing towards her from outside the room. "Let me go, you fucking co-." the medic-nin left the sentence hanging as she saw her captor.

"S-sasuke?" she called out in disbelieve.

"Hn, you're too noisy." He smirked at her surprised face.

Sakura suddenly felt rage inside of her. How dare he act like he didn't do anything wrong and like there were nothing wrong about him tying her up in some dusty, old mansion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard?! I demand you let me go this instance!" she started struggling again, showing her protest.

" You don't get to tell me what to do." He suddenly appeared in front of her, his hand pulled her hair painfully to make her look at him.

She trembled in fear and anger. Sakura could see the rage in his eyes. They were full of murderous intent.

Sasuke let her hair go as he saw the fear and hate in her green eyes. He raked his hair with his fingers. He was disappointed with himself. The young man didn't mean to hurt her but he can't help it. He was falling deeper into the darkness and every time he was angered, he would turn murderous.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this? Is this what I get for saving your life?" she spat at him in disgust.

He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. The raven haired lad was trying his best not to hurt his former teammate. He needed to be saved and she's the only one who can.

"I need you." He said. Usually he wouldn't say that but he was too desperate.

"W-what do you mean?" she stared at him wide eyed.

"I'm going crazy, Sakura. I need you to stop me from turning into a monster. I need you to make me feel normal, to feel human again." he told her honestly.

That moment, she forgot about her anger and rage towards him as she saw the desperation in his obsidian eyes. He was telling the truth.

Sasuke expected to see hatred when he looked at her but instead, she was smiling her genuine smile at him.

Seeing the questioning look he was giving her, she knew what he was thinking so she answered before he could ask. "No, I'm not mad but may I ask, why me? Is it because I'm an easier target?"

He shook his head. Honestly, he didn't know why he chose her either, but every time he think of her, it calmed him down. She made him feel like he's special and not alone. Of course, if it comes to understanding what it's like to be alone, Naruto would be the first but she understands him more than that. She was the first girl that ever managed to earn a spot in his heart after that incident.

"When I was dying on the battleground after the war, you said you'd never give up on me and you didn't. That is why I chose you. I need someone that will never give up on me even after I give up on myself. I'm not ready to go back home yet. I know that many people will hate me and I don't think I can stop myself from hurting them."

Sakura was overjoyed when she heard him call Konoha his home. She would hug him if it wasn't for the stupid ropes holding her down.

"I'll stay and help you, but you need to trust me in order for this to work. Untie me, would you?"

At first he was reluctant but finally complied when she gave him a pleading look. "You better not try anything." He warned.

"Aww, don't worry so much. I won't try to escape. Besides, you sealed my chakra away so there is no way you'd lose to me, right?" she teased.

He grunted. "You're annoying, Sakura" the corner of his lips tugged slightly and she took it as a small smile so she smiled back at him with the most genuine smile she ever give.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since she woke up and found herself held captive by her former teammate. She wondered aimlessly around the house, looking for something to do before the boredom could literally kill her. She cursed the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan for leaving her alone in the mansion while he gets to train freely. Honestly, if she was twelve again she would be thrilled to live under the same roof with him although treated like a prisoner but right now she was far from thrilled. She was pissed. Not only she was not able to train and work at the hospital, but she was also forced to stay in the house with nothing to do.

The pink haired medic glared at the clock, hoping that it would make the time go faster. It's a quarter past five and she had to wait for at least an hour more until he comes back from training. She knew that the Uchiha's presence wouldn't help to ease the boredom but at least she had company. She really missed her loud mouthed best friend right now. If Naruto was here he'd be able to make her laugh and forget about her troubles, but no, fate decided to be cruel to her. Instead of a lively friend, she was stuck with a socially constipated ass. _Great!_

She remembered how her younger self would pray that she could be with her first love like this but now it all seemed like a cruel joke. '_If this is the answer to all my past prayers to be with Sasuke, then you are a bit late on that, Big Man.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sure, she was honored that he chose her as his anchor to his sanity but she didn't expect that he would lock her up in this dull place. Again, she shouldn't have expected much from someone that had a trust issue like Sasuke. The kunoichi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She hated this place. It creep the hell out of her especially now that she knew this mansion was one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideout. She could imagine the suffering his experiments went through in this old building. Sasuke refused to tell her in what country they were staying at but judging from the constant downpour, they're in Amegakure.

Speaking of the devil, he finally came back from training. His clothes were soaked with his sweat and his body was covered with several cuts and bruises. Sakura glared at the raven haired young man. She was jealous that he looked like he had fun training while she was stuck in some creepy mansion. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow when she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"What?" he said with a heavy sigh. Seriously, he didn't have the energy to deal with her right now.

"What? That is the only thing you could say to me after leaving me to die from boredom in this dull house yet again?" her hands twitched. They were ready to punch the oblivious male in front of her into oblivion.

"Tch. You're overreacting. I see you're still alive and well, unfortunately."

"What did you say? Why you little!" she screamed at him, ready to pounce and rip the smugness off his pretty face.

In an instant, he flash stepped in front of her, his rough hands strangling her neck. The desire to kill her was overwhelming. Sasuke was tired and she was pushing all of his buttons. An evil smirk made its way to his handsome face. He could almost imagine the satisfying crack that he would hear if he snapped her pretty little neck.

Sakura tried to pry his hands of her neck but the lack of chakra prevented her from using her inhuman strength to break free. She was choking and he was enjoying it. That moment, she realized that the man she loved had fallen deeper into the darkness than she imagined. He was turning into someone or _something _that she couldn't recognize. She had to save him before it was too late.

The lack of oxygen was finally taking its toll on her. The pink haired medic was starting to feel light headed and her vision was starting to blur. She wanted to succumb to the darkness so badly but she knew she had to do something to prevent Sasuke from doing something that he'll regret later after he was finally in a right state of mind.

"_S-sasuke, stop it. Th-this is not you." _she managed to say after much difficulty.

However, her words didn't seem to faze him at all. The look on his face showed how determined he was to end her life.

"S-sasuke-kun." She managed to choke out before the darkness claimed her.

His hands instantly let her go as he broke out of the trance. His eyes widen in realization when he saw her unconscious body fell limp on the floor. Sasuke was horrified. God, what had he done to her? His trembling hand made his way to her bruised neck to check her pulse. He stopped midway as horrible thoughts flooded his thoughts. What if she's dead? How can he forgive himself if she's really gone? How can he live without her? He was surprised when that last thought crossed his mind. He didn't dwell on it and convinced himself that he needed her to keep his sanity and nothing more. The shinobi finally checked her pulse when he gained his courage.

To his relief, they were still there. He let out a relieved sigh. The lad picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room. He wanted to be there when she woke up. It's the least he could do after what he had done to her. He laid her down on the bed and caressed her beautiful face.

It's the first time he had look at her this closely. Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that his pink haired team mate had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her face showed maturity that she gained after the hardship that she went through as a kunoichi yet there was still innocence and sincerity. He intertwined his hand with hers. Her comforting warmth seeped through his hands to his cold heart and lulled him into a peaceful sleep that he never had ever since the massacre.

The young man woke up the next morning when he felt her stirring in her sleep. Relief washed over him as the medic-nin's eyes fluttered open. To say that he was surprised was an understatement when she gave him a weak but reassuring smile. He expected her to scream bloody murder upon seeing him but her reaction truly caught him off guard.

"H-hey, are you alright, Sasuke?" she asked, her voice was laced with worry and concern for him.

He was taken aback. She was still concerned about him even though he tried to kill her. He was supposed to be the one asking that question, not her. Even in her current condition, she still cared for him more than herself.

"Why?" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked like nothing bad had happened between them.

"Why didn't scream at me and tell me that you hate me? Why do you always put me first above everything else even yourself? Why do you still care about me after what I had done to you?" The shadow of his bangs hid his face that had guilt written all over it.

She gave him another comforting smile. "I don't hate you. I cared about you because you are my friend. I don't blame you because I knew you didn't mean it and the man who hurt me last night was not the real you, the Uchiha Sasuke I knew."

Guilt and an unknown feeling stabbed at his heart painfully. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. Sasuke wanted to beat himself up for hurting someone as kind as Sakura. He swore to himself that he would do everything he can to protect her from every danger especially himself.

Like she knew what he was feeling, she pulled him into her warm and comforting embrace. He stiffened at the sudden contact but he found himself relaxing in her soothing touch.

"I will always be there for you and I'll never give up on you, Sasuke-_kun_." She whispered in his ear and suddenly, he found his dark world a little brighter. She was his light that would guide him back and away from the darkness.

* * *

**I just came back from the hostel and my brain is still tired after the exam I just had. ********So that was it for this chappie.** I know it sucks but bear with me please~ Also, thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed my story. Keep them coming guys! hehee~


End file.
